


give you everything (you know i'd do it if i could)

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Australian GP '14. Toto's so proud of Nico, so proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give you everything (you know i'd do it if i could)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this photo](http://rosbergs.tumblr.com/post/79873981542).

'You did well,' Toto says, murmuring against Nico's skin. His lips are pressed to Nico's neck, and Nico swallows a moan, arching up, eager for more contact.

'You were so good,' Toto continues, hands moving down Nico's back, fingers lightly tracing his spine and Nico shivers under his touch. His hands rest on the swell of Nico's arse and Nico sighs as Toto's hands move lower to cup his arse, squeezing, kneading. 'So good today.'

Nico lets out a low whine when Toto spreads his arse cheeks, shifting against Toto so that he's able to bury his face where Toto's neck meets his shoulder. He fully expects Toto to press a finger or two at his entrance but instead, nothing happens and he squirms in Toto's arms, feeling exposed. But surely it's ridiculous to feel that way given how he's already naked, his cock leaking pre-come against Toto's shirt? So he bites the inside of his cheek, waiting. The flush on his cheeks has spread to his neck, and it's both because of arousal and mortification. It's like he's being put on display, even though no one's looking, apart from Toto.

Nico gasps when he feels cold lube trickling down the cleft of his arse. It isn't long before Toto's pressing into him, one finger, two fingers, three fingers, working him up, bringing him to the edge and leaving him there, worked up and needy for release. Nico's hands are fisted in the sheets, he's tugging hard at it and Toto's got one hand on his hip, holding him down as he watches him. Nico wants to tell him to get on with it already, to fuck him hard and fast, but at the same time he doesn't want to say anything, he doesn't want to break the spell. This isn't some calculated seduction of someone on the team to get his way, this is... God Nico can't even find the words for what it is. All he knows is that if he opens his mouth to speak he'd ruin everything, so he forces the words back down his throat and he looks up at Toto, chin lifted in mock defiance because he knows he'd do whatever Toto asks of him, right here, right now.

(It's stupid, really, Nico doesn't even know why he comes back to Toto's bed again and again, it's not like he's even needs to hear that Toto wants him, needs him because it doesn't matter, he's not the team, the team needs a world champion and not a four race winner)

Toto takes his time, watching as Nico holds his thighs apart for him. He presses the tip of his cock to Nico's entrance, pushing in slowly, and Nico moans, low and throaty. His skin is slick with perspiration and all Toto can think of is the podium, of Nico dripping wet with champagne on his skin, and when he sucks a bruise into Nico's skin, just above his collarbone, some part of him thinks that he can still taste the champagne. Nico's pulling Toto closer now, legs wrapped around Toto's waist, clenching around Toto's cock and fuck, it's more than Toto can take. He's close, so fucking close, and when he comes, he pulls out and it gets all over Nico's arse and balls and cock and Nico's whimpering beneath him.

Nico needs to come, he wants to wrap his hand around his cock and jerk himself to completion but he's not going to do that, not when he's here with Toto. His fingernails dig into his palms as he waits for Toto's next move, and he's almost sobbing with pleasure when Toto touches him, stroking gently, rubbing at his leaking slit with his thumb. When Nico comes he's shaking, face buried in the crook of his arm, so overwhelmed with sensation as Toto continues, still touching him even after his orgasm.

'I'm so proud of you,' Toto says later on, looking fondly at Nico. In private they speak entirely in German, of course, and Toto repeats it again, holding Nico's gaze. God he'd write it all over Nico's skin with his fingertips, trace the words all over just to show him how much he means it, but this isn't the time and place for it. Not here, not now. There's a flicker of uncertainty in Nico's eyes and Toto reaches to cup Nico's neck in reassurance, but by then it's gone, replaced by a glow in his eyes that Toto recognises all too well.

'I'm glad,' Nico says, smile wide. 'It was a good day, wasn't it? Apart from what happened with Lewis.'

 _Ahh, Lewis_.

'Nico-'

'See you in Malaysia,' Nico says. He cleans himself with a couple of tissues before pulling on his clothes silently.

Toto licks his lips, searching for something to say, but the words don't come even after Nico slips out of his room, closing the door gingerly behind him.


End file.
